061916-Pleasant Conversations
22:41:21 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 22:41 -- 22:41:58 GG: I. Do. Not. Seem. To. Recall. Having. This. Handle. On. My. Phone. Before.... 22:42:09 GA: hello! 22:42:17 GG: That. Color.... 22:42:21 GA: no! 22:42:23 GA: not him. 22:42:27 GA: it was my color first. 22:42:40 GA: i'm limekid! 22:42:47 GA: you must be the esteemed serios! 22:43:02 GG: That.... Does. Not. Sound. Like. A. Conventional. Name. To. Have.... And. Yes. I. Am. Serios. Calier.... 22:43:07 GA: i've been... seriosly dying to mee you 22:43:10 GG: .... 22:43:11 GA: *meet 22:43:21 GA: hehehehe 22:43:45 GA: it's not my fault my name isn't conventional! it's a nickname. 22:43:56 GG: It. Seems. The. Level. Of. Creativity. Amongst. Everyone. I. Have. Ever. Met. Is. Forever. Low. With. That. Pun.... 22:44:10 GA: yeah i getcha 22:44:19 GA: i don't doubt you've heard it a million times 22:44:26 GA: it's gotta be a serios problem 22:44:53 GA: :D 22:45:43 GG: ....I. Will. Ask. You. To. Stop. Once.... Otherwise. I. Will. Be. Happy. To. Be. Ignorant. Of. Who. You. Are. In. General.... 22:45:55 GA: oh, alrighti 22:46:13 GA: puns are pretty awful anyway 22:46:13 GG: Now. Then.... How. Is. It. You. Know. Me? 22:46:19 GA: horrible terrible, really 22:46:30 GG: Yes. I. Would. Agree. On. That.... 22:46:39 GA: well, i've heard your name 22:46:50 GA: i... think you might be someone's moirail? 22:46:55 GA: or maybe i'm thinking of someone else 22:47:26 GG: That. Seems. Rather. Vague.... 22:47:38 GA: well, they didn't tell me! 22:47:51 GG: And. Who. Is. "They."? 22:47:52 GA: i just know that through vaguely paying attention once in a while 22:48:03 GA: your moirail 22:48:08 GA: that's why i don't know who they are 22:48:12 GA: if they even exist 22:49:18 GG: Well. First. Off. I. Do. Not. Currently. Have. A. Moirail.... 22:49:25 GA: darn! 22:49:31 GA: maybe it was the other person who uses periods a lot 22:50:02 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. If. She. Currently. Has. A. Moirail. Either. At. The. Moment.... 22:50:10 GG: It. Is. Rather. Uncertain. 22:50:11 GA: whaaaat 22:50:27 GA: did you ever have a moirail? 22:50:31 GG: Yes. 22:50:37 GA: ahah there we go 22:50:43 GA: see i was almost right 22:51:03 GA: i kinda showed up to this session 15 minutes late with starbucks, or a couple months late with starbucks 22:51:15 GA: but i'm here now! and ready to make lots of new friends! 22:51:36 GG: How. Is. It. Again. You. Have. Appeared. On. My. Phone? 22:51:51 GA: ah, i have put myself on all of your chumlists! 22:51:53 GA: with my! 22:51:54 GA: amazing! 22:51:56 GA: cool! 22:51:57 GA: hacker skills! 22:52:14 GA: i'm a pretty big deal in the hacking world. 22:52:35 GG: For. Not. Claiming. To. Be. The. One. Who. Shares. That. Color. You. Do. Seem. To. Have. Certain. Things. In. Common. With. Him.... 22:52:54 GA: psh he's a way bigger nerd than me 22:53:17 GA: i'm no doubt a worse hacker, too, but i'm still pretty darn good in my opinion! 22:53:59 GG: So. Then.... What. Exactly. Are. You. Though? Another. Player? 22:54:43 GA: oh! wow, really? everyone else guessed i was a horrorterror basically instantly, so i assumed you did too. sorry! should've made it clearer. 22:55:12 GA: i'm a writhing tentacle hellbeast! i wear a hat. 22:55:20 GG: .... 22:55:51 GG: I. Would. Think. You. Are. Rather. Forthcoming. For. Being. One.... Very. Direct.... 22:56:06 GA: yeah subtlety ain't my style 22:56:17 GA: i don't want to be RUDE and hide what i am! 22:56:42 GA: it makes it tough, though. nobody'll hire a horrorterror. they haven't made it a law that every building has to have aquariums to accomodate us. 22:57:15 GA: plus most horrorterrors seem hell bent on turning the universe into one great big sufferfest, meguca style 22:57:18 GA: ／人◕ o ◕人＼ 22:57:51 GG: Meguca. Style? 22:58:01 GA: ohh, you know 22:58:09 GA: ／人◕ w ◕人＼ would you like to make a contract 22:58:14 GA: that whole thing 22:58:35 GA: and then what they don't tell you is that whoopsie daisy you get super fucked over by this deal 22:58:50 GA: pretty rude! 22:59:25 GG: Well. I. Certainly. Do. Not. Get. The. Reference. You. Are. Making. But. That. Does. Seem. To. The. Modus. Operandi. Of. The. Horror. Terrors.... 22:59:49 GA: well there's like this anime 22:59:52 GA: called madoka magica 23:00:07 GA: where these ／人◕ v ◕人＼ bunny things make contracts 23:00:12 GA: but it gets real dark 23:00:39 GA: this is my fourth conversation in this session and i'm pretty sure every single one has had a mention of anime 23:00:47 GA: maybe not the one with the hummus 23:02:02 GG: I. Have. Not. Viewed. Much. Of. Eastern. Alternian. Animations.... I. Rather. Prefered. Reading. The. Ancient. Journals. And. Accounts. Directly.... 23:02:15 GA: nice 23:02:20 GA: wait what 23:02:24 GA: is anime real 23:03:06 GG: It. Would. Seem. Wasteful. Of. Time. To. Create. An. Entire. Account. Of. Events. Just. For. One'S. Fancy.... 23:03:22 GA: psh yeah of course 23:03:26 GA: fiction is a waste of time 23:03:46 GA: uh, but, 23:03:47 GA: pal, 23:03:48 GA: buddy, 23:03:51 GA: i think perhaps 23:03:55 GA: i have to break the truth to you 23:04:00 GA: i'm so sorry 23:04:04 GA: but anime isn't real 23:05:51 GG: You. Would. Not. Be. The. First. To. Tell. Me. This. Of. A. Medium. Of. Literature. And. Recreations.... 23:06:12 GA: well actually there was one anime that *was* real 23:06:27 GA: and me and some others went into the anime world for ilke a couple hours 23:06:32 GA: and then completely abandoned it! it was fun 23:06:36 GA: oh, and magical girls are real too 23:06:43 GA: and superpowers in general 23:06:47 GA: and mechas 23:06:50 GA: and aliens 23:06:58 GA: TENTACLE aliens, 23:07:11 GG: I. Am. Aware. Of. Those. Things.... And. Unfortunatley. The. Last. One..... 23:07:18 GA: its awful 23:07:26 GA: i have to kinkshame every day of my life out here 23:07:30 GA: i get no breaks, my guy 23:07:36 GA: every moment is kinkshaming 23:07:48 GG: Kinkshaming? 23:07:54 GA: ohoho 23:07:58 GA: ask your parents, kiddo 23:08:04 GA: they'll have war stories to tell about kinkshaming 23:09:03 GG: Parents? 23:09:23 GA: oh, right 23:09:40 GA: yeah nevermind 23:09:51 GA: i'm sure your ancestor kinkshamed 23:09:59 GA: unless your ancestor was the one kinking 23:10:17 GA: in which case, god help you, you were created by a sinner during a sin ritual 23:10:55 GG: Well. If. My. Limited. Knowledge. Of. How. Things. Work. Here. Is. Correct. Actually. The. Game. Created. Me.... 23:11:07 GG: And. The. Other. Players.... And. Our. Ancestors.... 23:11:11 GA: hahah oh yeah 23:11:28 GA: how old are you and your friends anyway 23:12:09 GG: I. Am. 7. And. A. Half. Sweeps.... 23:12:30 GG: Everyone. Else. Though. I. Do. Not. Necessarily. Know. 23:12:37 GA: ah, ok 23:12:49 GA: you're a CHILDREN children 23:12:56 GA: but not a children children children 23:13:15 GA: or a children children children children or anything above 23:13:24 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. I. Understand. The. Distinction.... 23:13:29 GA: well ok 23:13:36 GA: a children is just anyone younger than you, of course 23:13:48 GA: they can even be older than you if they're just new to the party 23:14:06 GA: but a CHILDREN children is like someone younger than you that's actually a minor 23:14:23 GA: 3x children is like 6 sweeps 23:14:29 GA: 4x is like 4 sweeps 23:14:33 GA: it's very scientific 23:15:15 GG: Well. Alright. There. May. Be. A.... Children. Children. Children.... Among. The. Group. 23:15:23 GA: what, really? 23:15:34 GG: I. Am. Not. Fully. Certain. 23:15:37 GA: thats definitely too young to even think about kinkshaming 23:15:44 GA: you need years of training before you're ready 23:16:35 GA: we actually don't have any buildings out here in the eternal void except the training building for future kinkshamers, which i, naturally, built and operate myself 23:16:45 GG: ....Right.... Anyway.... Since. You. Are. Rather. Direct. Than. Most.... What. Are. Your. Intentions. Here? 23:16:55 GA: my intentions? 23:17:20 GG: I. Mean. Are. You. Seeking. Out. Deals. Like. Most. Horror. Terrors? 23:17:32 GA: hahah sure i mean that's my hobby 23:17:46 GA: i've got a good deal going right now 23:18:04 GG: I. Am. Sorry. To. Say. I. Am. Not. Interested.... 23:18:06 GA: i can give you THIS sweet-ass pair of jeans which will make your butt look great if you give me something 23:18:10 GG: .... 23:18:12 GA: aw, ok 23:18:27 GA: i've got snacks too 23:18:33 GG: You. Expect. Someone. To. Sell. Essentially. Their. Soul.... For.... Apparel.... Or. Snacks? 23:18:44 GA: what? i don't want your souls, you need those! 23:19:00 GA: i want your soles. like maybe your shoes, if they're nice 23:19:50 GG: Erm.... Sorry. But. No.... 23:19:58 GA: okie dokie! 23:20:03 GA: naw, but that's not my intention 23:20:27 GA: my intention is to lighten your guys' days! help you all stick together through the power of friendship! 23:20:33 GA: you look like you're havin a hard time out there 23:20:50 GG: Considering. Recent. Events.... I. Would. Not. Deny. That.... 23:21:05 GA: mhm. you poor players. 23:21:31 GA: this game seems INTENT on hurting poor, innocent children 23:21:35 GA: and i shall not stand for it! 23:21:55 GA: plus, i'm hilarious. i love talking to people. 23:22:05 GA: i make myself laugh so hard 23:22:18 GG: I. Suppose. It. Helps. That. Someone. Is. Laughing.... 23:22:28 GA: aw, im not laughing at your pain and stuff 23:22:43 GA: im just laughing at my own jokes 23:22:54 GA: im sad about megucas suffering. :( 23:22:59 GG: That. Was. What. I. Meant.... I. Am. Not. One. For. Jokes.... 23:23:04 GA: ohhhh 23:23:10 GA: aw, that's too bad 23:23:13 GA: why not? 23:24:12 GG: It. Relates. To. The. First. 'Joke' You. Made.... Though. Those. Were. Not. The. Only. Ones. I. Had. Suffered. Through.... 23:24:36 GA: what, the contracts? 23:24:47 GA: or the kinkshaming. did someone kinkshame you. ill beat them up 23:25:11 GG: Actually. I. Meant. People. Making. A. Joke. Of. My. Name.... 23:25:20 GA: ohhhhhh 23:25:22 GA: sorry! 23:25:34 GA: i'm just really unoriginal 23:25:53 GG: I. Suppose. It. Is. Alright.... 23:26:12 GA: im sure there are some jokes out there you'd find funny! 23:26:52 GA: like ok 23:26:53 GA: ok 23:26:54 GA: knock knock 23:27:08 GG: Erm. What? 23:27:17 GA: knock knock! 23:27:21 GA: someone's at the door 23:27:36 GG: There. Is. Not. Really. A. Door. Here. 23:27:44 GA: no no no 23:27:57 GA: ok just pretend there's a door and someone's knocking 23:27:59 GA: knock knock 23:28:03 GA: they're getting impatient 23:28:12 GG: Well. I. Suppose. I. Would. Let. Them. In. 23:28:26 GG: Or. Cast. Them. Out. If. They. Are. Unwanted. 23:28:31 GA: no no! don't you wanna know who it is? what if it's someone you don't know? 23:28:35 GA: you should ask who it is first. 23:28:46 GG: Well. Yes. I. Suppose. That. Would. Be. Prudent. 23:28:55 GA: do you ask? 23:29:01 GG: Yes. I. Would. Then.... 23:29:10 GA: ok they reply 'ive' 23:29:13 GA: no no 23:29:16 GA: misspelled it 23:29:18 GA: 'iva' 23:29:25 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. An. Iva. 23:29:40 GA: ok so ask them iva who, maybe you know the last name or something 23:29:52 GG: I. Am. Pretty. Certain. I. Do. Not. 23:30:16 GA: well just ask them then. say like, 'iva who?' 23:30:32 GA: after all, this might be your first meeting! you wanna know their full name, right?" 23:30:57 GG: Alright. Very. Well.... What. Is. Your. Last. Name. Iva? 23:31:14 GA: 'sore hand from knocking!' 23:31:24 GG: That. Is. An. Odd. Last. Name. 23:31:31 GG: It. Is. More. Of. A. Sentence. 23:31:34 GA: 'yeah yeah but it makes sense if you say my full name' 23:31:38 GA: 'go on try it' 23:31:57 GG: Iva. Sore. Hand. From. Knocking.... 23:32:09 GA: :D 23:32:13 GG: Are.... They. Speaking. Of. Themselves. In. The. Third. Person? 23:32:14 GA: get it!!! 23:32:21 GA: yes! 23:32:30 GA: wait 23:32:31 GA: no 23:32:33 GA: ok, 23:33:03 GA: ok listen that's a bad joke 23:33:07 GA: ive got a better one 23:33:18 GA: its almost as good as updog 23:33:49 GG: Updog? 23:33:56 GA: yeah updog 23:34:20 GG: What. Is. An. Updog? 23:34:36 GA: yknow, updog 23:34:45 GG: No. I. Do. Not. Know. 23:34:50 GG: That. Is. Why. I. Asked. 23:34:57 GA: oh sorry 23:35:02 GA: ask again, but in a different way maybe 23:35:20 GG: ....This. Updog.... What. Is. It? 23:35:27 GA: no different 23:35:48 GG: Could. You. Define. What. An. Updog. Is? 23:36:02 GA: you're doing this on purpose 23:36:04 GA: you HAVE to be 23:36:29 GG: Doing. What. On. Purpose? 23:36:34 GA: updog 23:36:46 GG: I. Am. Doing. Updog? 23:36:52 GA: yeah 23:36:57 GG: Is. This. A. Clue. To. The. Definition? 23:37:06 GA: perhaps 23:37:42 GG: Well. It. Is. Not. Making. Much. Sense.... 23:38:04 GA: you've defeated me 23:38:14 GA: you're a cruel guy, serios 23:38:19 GG: What. I. Have. Not. Initiated. Combat.... 23:38:21 GA: you've killed a poor child 23:38:26 GA: i'm dead now 23:38:37 GG: How. Is. This. Now? 23:38:45 GA: the only way you can save me... is by initiating updog... 23:39:15 GG: Oh. For. The. Gods' Sake.... What. Is. Updog? Can. You. Finally. Just. Explain. It? 23:39:23 GA: NOT MUCH WHAT'S UP WITH YOU 23:39:40 GA: YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 23:39:55 GG: I. Have. An. Odd. Feeling. I. Have. Been. Tricked. 23:40:03 GA: you said 'what is updog' 23:40:06 GA: what is up dog 23:40:26 GA: im so happy 23:40:35 GG: That. Sentence. Again. Does. Not. Make. Sense.... But. You. Seem. To. Enjoy. It.... 23:40:38 GA: you made me work for it but we got there in the end 23:40:44 GA: it's a joke 23:40:50 GA: i trick you into asking me what is up, dog? 23:41:11 GA: 'dog' being used as like a way to refer to your home slice, your main man 23:42:11 GG: ...So. It. Involves. Slang.... My. Apologies.... I. Am. Not. Much. For. Slang. Either.... I. Was. Rather. Solitary. For. A. Long. Time. Save. For. Acting. As. A. Guard. For. Miss. Aaisha.... 23:42:26 GA: oh! i met aaisha! 23:42:32 GA: we're totally friends now. 23:43:30 GG: Was. This. Before. Or. After. Her. Conversation. With. The.... Better. Hacker. Who. Shares. Your. Hemotyping? 23:43:45 GA: oh, it was before and sort of during 23:43:55 GA: she said hi to him for me!! very nice 23:43:58 GA: he's my ex 23:44:13 GG: You. Have. My. Sympathy. 23:44:15 GA: but we're still totally friends 23:44:19 GG: .... 23:44:30 GA: i'm friends with everyone! 23:44:49 GA: i USED to super hate him 23:44:50 GG: I.... See.... I. Think.... 23:46:10 GG: I. Think. Most. People. Would.... Especially. Considering. He. Seems. Out. To. Either. Torture. Or. Kill. Us.... 23:46:21 GA: yeahhhhh 23:46:29 GA: i don't really agree with his methods 23:46:57 GA: but! hey! everyone needs a friend. i'm there for him when he needs me. 23:47:10 GA: which... well, i guess i'm not that much use, maybe. 23:48:05 GG: I. Would. Imagine. That. Is. How. He. Sees. Things.... Those. He. Can. Use. And. Those. He. Can. Use. For. His. "Gallery." 23:48:24 GA: aww, no, he's got a soft side 23:48:27 GA: or, well, not really a side 23:48:30 GA: a soft creamy center 23:48:52 GG: I. Will. Be. Certain. To. Have. That. Confirmed. One. Day. 23:49:05 GA: good ol' jacks just tsundere 23:49:23 GA: he's got one of the toughest, most spikiest shells to get past, but that creamy center is 10/10 23:49:55 GA: and good on you for wanting to reach it! 23:50:09 GA: friendship is the solution to all conflict! 23:50:28 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. Friendship. Is. Possible.... 23:50:54 GA: pshhhh 23:51:22 GA: not with that attitude! 23:51:51 GA: i don't have a SINGLE problem in my day to day life because i've made friends with everyone i can. 23:51:59 GA: and because i live in an eternal void 23:52:05 GA: and am an eldritch god 23:53:01 GG: Right.... And. Those. Of. Us. Who. Are. Not. Gods. Would. Rather. Survive. His. Existance.... 23:53:26 GG: And. Considering. His. Involvement. Again. Involves. Death. And. Torture.... 23:53:37 GA: mm yeah 23:53:52 GA: that's sort of his thing 23:54:01 GA: the whole gallery and all that 23:54:07 GA: he's very creative 23:54:10 GA: um,, 23:54:32 GA: kind of not very nice to kill and torture people though. i keep my tentacles out of that business 23:54:42 GG: Thank. You. For. That. 23:55:25 GG: But. Indeed. That. Is. Sort. Of. The. Problem. With. Being. Around. Him.... 23:55:45 GA: all he wants is friends! 23:55:54 GA: adventure buddies to help him on his heroic quest! 23:56:46 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. He. Needs. Buddies. For.... His.... Quest.... 23:56:58 GA: well, but he's the hero though 23:57:04 GA: every hero needs like 23:57:12 GA: a healer, a wizard, and a tank following them 23:57:23 GA: or, like 23:57:35 GA: well i think in final fantasy games you can swap them out 23:57:46 GA: so like you dont necessarily have a white mage AND a black mage, but you CAN 23:57:58 GA: but i dunno, never played most of em 23:58:07 GG: I. Have. Never. Played. Any. Of. Them.... 23:58:24 GA: i played secret of mana though! 23:58:47 GG: To. Be. More. Direct. I. Have. Not. Played. Most. Games.... 23:58:47 GA: so all he needs is punchy girl, and the short guy 23:58:52 GA: ohh, alright 23:58:59 GA: you've played this one though! 23:59:20 GG: The. Secret. Of. Mana. Thing.... No. 23:59:27 GA: no no 23:59:31 GA: the one we're in right now! 23:59:45 GA: sburb or sgrub or whatever! 00:00:00 GA: it's a pretty good game. i like the customization potential. 00:00:05 GA: i can wear ANY hat 00:00:18 GG: You. Can. Do. That. Outside. Of. This. Game.... 00:00:32 GA: tch, but how many games can you wear any hat IN the game 00:00:42 GA: even team fortress 2 you cant make and wear any hat imaginable 00:01:01 GA: no, in this game, you're truly unlimited in your hat choices 00:01:25 GG: I. Suppose. I. Will. Have. To. Take. Your. Word. On. That. As. Again. I. Have. Not. Played. Most. Games.... 00:01:52 GA: ahh, games aren't for everyone 00:01:58 GG: Indeed. They. Are. Not. 00:02:04 GA: and i suppose jokes aren't either 00:02:14 GA: but!! compassion!! 00:02:23 GA: that's rated e for everyone for sure 00:03:08 GG: I. Suppose. So.... 00:03:40 GA: just consider that next time you meet someone or something you think might be an enemy! 00:03:47 GA: maybe it's a friend in disguise! 00:04:40 GG: I. Will. Only. Consider. It. If. They. Will. Actually. Lift. The. Disguise.... 00:05:12 GA: aw, cmon, they're not gonna lift it unless they already know you're a friend 00:05:51 GG: They. Have. Attacked. Us. First.... And. Hold. Power. Far. Above. Us.... 00:05:57 GA: what, who? 00:06:27 GG: The. Hacker. One. For. One.... And. The. Witch. On. Derse.... 00:06:34 GA: witch on derse? 00:06:42 GA: hahah i am not payin attention to your session at all 00:06:55 GA: but if we're thinking of the same witch 00:07:03 GA: and, really, this applies to just about everyone i know 00:07:18 GA: i'm sure they'd appreciate people being nice to them. :/ 00:08:19 GG: I. Was. Initially. Sent. On. Quest. To. Supposedly. Help. Them.... Or. So. I. Thought.... So. Yes. I. Was. Being. Nice. Initially. Before. She. Mind. Controlled. Me.... 00:08:35 GA: jeez 00:08:42 GA: yeah i'm a bit against mind control 00:09:13 GA: people aren't always nice. but i'll be darned if i suggest anyone acts rudely in return! 00:09:26 GA: that just adds more rudeness to the system 00:09:29 GA: it's a net gain of rude 00:10:25 GG: I. Think. You. Are. Taking. Things. Too. Idealistically.... 00:11:05 GA: silly rabbit, idealism is for kids! 00:11:12 GA: well, cynicism is for losers 00:11:28 GA: i USED to be a lot more cynical. but what's the fun in that? 00:12:01 GA: you feel cool and smart and like you're tellin people the ~truth~ because you get all your views from south park or whatever, but really, you're just an ass who doesn't contribute anything positive to the situation at hand 00:12:24 GA: so! i'm livin on the edge. i'm nice and polite. 00:12:28 GA: i know, really groundbreaking 00:12:35 GA: challenging the status quo here 00:12:53 GG: Getting. Out. Alive. Would. Be. A. Positive. Thing. To. Contribute.... And. Ideally. Avoiding. Those. Two. Would. Be. Best. For. That.... 00:13:05 GA: ahh, you'd be surprised 00:13:18 GA: i'm not saying you should blindly trust people 00:13:25 GA: THAT gets you killed 00:14:08 GG: Then. What. Is. It. You. Are. Suggesting. Then? 00:14:22 GA: skepticism that goes both ways 00:14:40 GA: you question whether someone is capable of being trusted, but you also question whether they're irredeemable 00:16:45 GA: man i dunno i'm a fuckin octopus 00:16:51 GG: Again. Though. You. Are. Thinking. In. Terms. Of. A. God.... Not. A. Mortal.... 00:17:11 GG: Before. This. Game.... Death. Had. A. Certain. Finality. To. It.... 00:17:12 GA: listen, even gods have things they fear 00:17:39 GG: Namely. Other. Gods.... 00:17:52 GA: ehh 00:18:07 GG: Otherwise. I. Have. No. Idea. What. A. God. Would. Fear.... 00:18:27 GA: well, first of all, moth infestation 00:18:40 GG: You. Are. Afraid. Of. Moths? 00:19:00 GG: What. Would. An. Insect. Like. That. Do. To. A. God? 00:19:32 GA: i live forever. do you know how many times ive asked someone how that shirt i lent them 6 million years ago is and they tell me it was eaten by moths 2 million years ago 00:19:42 GA: they RUIN 00:19:45 GA: EVERYTHING THEY TOUCH 00:20:44 GG: Yes. I. Suppose. The. Fact. That. While. You. Are. Immortal.... That. Your. Apparel. Is. Not. Would. Be. A. Considerable. Annoyance.... 00:20:56 GA: i live in hell 00:21:35 GG: Well. You. Currently. Live. Here. 00:21:58 GA: where's here tho 00:22:01 GA: i live out in voidland 00:22:12 GA: i guess i could come over and high five you sometime 00:22:19 GA: do you know what a high five is 00:22:40 GG: Ah. I. Mistook. Something. You. Said. Earlier.... And. That. Would. Be. Slapping. Hands. Together. Correct? 00:23:10 GA: yes 00:23:21 GG: Then. It. Would. Appear. I. Do. Know. That.... 00:23:26 GA: nice 00:23:30 GG: Thank. You. 00:23:56 GA: you're welcome!! anyway, if you ever see me, be sure to give me a high five, a low five, and a just quick enough five! 00:24:15 GA: i love high fives. not enough people are willing to give them these days, but they're a true sign of friendship. 00:24:40 GG: I. Will. Definitely. Consider. That.... So. To. Confirm. You. Are. Not. Within. This. Session? We. Already. Have. The. Possibility. Of. Another. Horror. Terror. Roaming. Within. Here.... 00:24:57 GA: yeah im still out here, i think 00:25:02 GA: i dunno, i guess i COULD be somewhere in the session 00:25:12 GG: You. Are. Not. Certain? 00:25:31 GA: well i dunno man 00:25:42 GA: can we really be certain of anything 00:25:48 GG: Yes. 00:26:05 GA: psh 00:26:46 GA: where are you anyway 00:26:52 GA: like are you kids on your lands yet or 00:27:02 GG: Yes. I. Am. On. One. Of. The. Lands.... 00:27:26 GA: nice, which one? 00:27:53 GG: Currently. On. Miss. Aaisha'S. Land.... And. Hopefully. The. Quest. Will. Be. Done. With. Soon.... 00:28:18 GA: nice!! i hope you guys do finish it, yeah. aaisha seemed kind! 00:28:38 GG: She. Is.... Though. Apparently. Not. Always. Wise.... 00:29:01 GA: aw, c'mon, nobody's always wise 00:29:30 GG: Yes. But.... Well. Nevermind. On. That. For. Now.... 00:29:45 GA: alright! 00:29:52 GA: i also met nyarla and he seemed cool too! 00:30:00 GA: do you like him? 00:30:33 GG: He. Is.... Rather. Frustrating. At. Times.... He. Does. Not. Think. His. Actions. Through. Well. Enough. 00:30:50 GA: i hear that about him a lot, yes 00:31:04 GG: At. The. Very. Least. I. Do. Not. Hate. Him. 00:31:12 GA: well, that's good! 00:31:48 GG: So. How. Many. Of. Us. Have. You. Talked. To? 00:32:00 GG: You. Have. Mentioned. Miss. Aaisha. And. Mr. Aesona.... 00:32:02 GA: four! aaisha, then kyle, then nyarla, and now you! 00:32:13 GA: so far, i think i'm doing pretty good. they all seemed to like me. 00:32:19 GA: do you like me? 00:32:56 GG: Well. You. Are. Pleasant. To. Converse. With.... And. Again. You. Were. Direct. With. What. You. Are.... 00:33:06 GA: :D 00:33:10 GA: hooray!! 00:33:24 GA: i liked talkin to you too, pal! 00:33:58 GG: At. Any. Rate. Though. I. Should. Probably. Check. Up. On. My. Part. Of. Helping. This. Quest. Be. Successful.... 00:34:46 GA: okie doke! it was a pleasure, and i hope you do succeed! good luck! 00:34:58 GG: Thank. You. 00:35:09 GA: see you later alligator! 00:35:19 GA: (i don't mean you're an alligator! it's just a way of saying bye.) 00:35:24 GG: Ah. Right. 00:35:30 GG: Fare. You. Well. Then. 00:35:38 GA: :D 00:35:39 -- geoselenicAdvent GA gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:35 -- Category:Serios Category:Limekid